Stick In The Mud
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Naruto is dating Sai but wants Sasuke. Sai's reaction to that? To be abusive. AU fic. Rape, abuse. SaiNaru and SasuNaru
1. Prologue

__

Prologue

So, a new story I've been working on (and finished) and decided to post on here. This story has been based off the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Appartus.

**Warnings:** Rape, Abuse, yaoi or boxboy...I think that's it, oh, swearing too

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor the song Face Down and I refuse to write the disclaimer on every chapter so its only showing up once.

* * *

Prologue

"_Sasuke," Naruto said in his sleep, contented smile on his face._

_Sai glared down at him before shaking him awake. "Get up!" He screamed._

_Naruto sat up in bed and looked up at Sai with wide and scared eyes. "What's wrong, hun?" He sweetly asked his boyfriend of six months._

"_You said his fucking name again!" Sai replied through gritted teeth._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sai, I'm sorry!"_

_Sai smirked down at him. "You remember what happened last time this happened, right?"_

_Naruto silently gulped and nodded his head._

"_I'm going to beat you to a fucking bloody pulp!" Sai screamed at him. He lunged at Naruto and punched him right in the face._

_Naruto closed his eyes and did nothing but silently cry as Sai continued his painful abuse._

* * *

So, what'd you think? Just remember though, its only a prologue so it's not long nor is it very good.

~tachiequillsluv


	2. Chapter 1

So its the "first" chapter of this story and I'm so happy. ^-^

So read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Naruto?" Sasuke called from the front door of Naruto's run-down apartment. He used the back of his knuckles to knock on the door. "Let's go, we're going to be late for our lecture."

"Hold on a sec!" Naruto yelled back. A few minutes later, Naruto came running out, black messenger bag in tow. "Ready!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, then carefully looked over Naruto's face. "Is that a black eye? When did you get it?"

Naruto blinked at him before looking at the ground. "Over the weekend." He then looked back up at Sasuke with a sheepish grin. "I ran into a door on my way to the bathroom."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow with suspicion but decided not to question him on it. "So what'd you do over the weekend?

"Sai came over," Naruto replied with a sigh.

Sasuke scowled while mentally growling. "I don't like him, you should dump him."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You always say that. I'm not going to dump him just because you don't like him." _'Although I would dump him if you liked me.'_ He thought the last part to himself.

Sasuke 'Hned' and faced forward, looking towards the lecture halls of Konoha University. "So what did Sai do when he saw that black eye?" He turned to face Naruto, looking directly into his eyes.

Naruto kept the gaze before turning away. "At first he was, uh, concerned but then I just, you know, laughed it off and he just shook his head and told me to, uh, be more careful."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He's gone now, right?"

"Yeah, till next weekend." Naruto replied.

"Good, after classes, meet me at the library." Sasuke stepped in front of the stairs of the large building.

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright. You think you could-"

"Sasuke!" Both boys turned to see Sakura running towards them. "Naruto!"

Naruto smiled at her. "Hi Sakura!"

"Hn." Sasuke greeted her.

"Morning you guys." She gave them a large smile before blinking at Naruto. "What happened?" She pointed at her own eye to show him what she meant.

"Oh, I just ran into a door is all," Naruto said with a small chuckle, waving her off.

Sakura hummed in response.

"See you guys later." Sasuke walked up the steps and into the building.

Naruto watched him go with a sigh then turned to face Sakura.

"What did Sai do this time?" Sakura growled at him.

"I said Sasuke's name in my sleep again." Naruto said. "At least he spared most of my face this time."

"Naruto, you need to tell someone about this." Sakura wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Or at least tell Sasuke. He'd beat that stupid bastard."

Naruto shook his head then leaned onto Sakura. "I can't tell Sasuke or anyone for that matter. Everyone knows me as one of the strongest here, the one who speaks his mind. If everyone heard I was getting beaten up by my boyfriend and not doing anything about it, they'd just laugh at me. Especially Sasuke."

Sakura clicked her tongue. "They would not! Especially not Sasuke."

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to go to class. I'll see you later."

When Naruto's last class was finished, he walked out to see Sasuke standing in front of the steps, headphones in his ear and head slowly moving to the beat of the song.

Naruto walked up to him and pulled one of the headphones out and not too gently.

"Dobe, what the fuck?!" Sasuke placed his hand over his ears and rubbed it gently.

"Aw, I'm sorry 'Suke." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and shoved his head in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged gently at Naruto's blonde locks. "Get off me."

"Don't wanna." Came Naruto's muffled voice.

"Naruto!" Naruto tensed and then quickly stepped away from Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around, confused then narrowed his eyes in a glare.

Sai walked towards them, fake smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him nervously.

"What? I can't see my sexy boyfriend?" Sai said with a smirk.

"No," Sasuke growled at him.

Sai blinked at Sasuke before he grabbed Naruto's arm, Naruto hissed in pain. "Well too bad."

"C-can you please let go?" Naruto asked, trying to ease the pain of his abused arm.

"Come on, I'm taking you out to dinner." Sai smiled down at him, ignoring his request.

"You hung out with him all weekend. He needs to see his friends. "Sasuke said.

"Shut up." Sai snapped at him, smile completely erased from his face. He turned to Naruto. "Get in the car. Now." He handed him the keys.

"Okay," Naruto started to walk away.

"Naruto, don't." Sasuke replied.

Naruto stood in his spot, shifting his weight from foot to foot, nervously.

"Get. In. The. Car. NOW." Sai said through clenched teeth.

Naruto flinched at the tone and started to walk forward again.

"Stop, you don't-" Sasuke started to say.

Naruto quickly turned, eyes pleading. "Just drop it."

Sasuke quickly closed his mouth and watched silently as Naruto quickly walked towards the parking lot.

"That's right Uchiha," Sai replied with a smirk. "Just drop it and leave him alone." He said the last part with a glare.

"How did he get that black eye?" Sasuke demanded.

Sai rolled his eyes. "He ran into a door. What can I say but that he's clumsy." He shook his head before giving Sasuke a pleasant smile. "Have a nice day Uchiha." He then headed towards the parking lot.

Naruto waited nervously in the car, fingers drumming against the dashboard. He jumped when Sai opened the drivers seat door and climbed in.

Sai clenched the steering wheel, gaze focused and staring straight ahead.

"Sai?" Naruto asked concerned. He gently placed his hand on top of Sai's leg.

Sai growled before pulling his arm painfully.

Naruto yelped in pain, landing face-down in Sai's lap before his head was yanked up.

"Stop seeing that stupid Uchiha." Sai growled at him.

"I can't! He's my best friend!" Naruto replied, eyes shut tight.

"If you know what's good for you," Sai scowled pulling more on Naruto's hair. "You'll stop seeing him. Understand?"

Naruto hesitated.

Sai growled before pulling on his arm and hair.

Naruto whimpered in pain. "Okay!"

"Say it!" Sai started to pull again.

"I won't see Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sai let go and pushed Naruto away from him. "Good. I'm glad you see it my way."

* * *

So here's the "first" chapter. How'd you like it?

So I was surprised by all the people who subscribed to me or the story. ^-^ Thank you all so much!!!


	3. Chapter 2

So, as I was typing up this chapter a friend of mine was reading this in a really weird voice which caused me to be very distracted...so there will probably be msitakes in here. Hehe, sorry.

Thanks so much for the reviews and all! I love em sooo much!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura stood at the steps, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke who were late. She tapped her foot impatiently, turning around to look at the clock and then finding Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She called out to him.

Sasuke looked up and stopped in front of her. "Hey."

"You're late." She glared at him.

"I was waiting for Naruto." Sasuke stated.

Sakura blinked before looking behind him. "Where is the idiot, anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I knocked on his door until the neighbors said he never came home last night."

"You didn't walk him back from the library?" Sakura asked stunned.

"Sai came to him up after classes, yesterday." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"And you didn't try to stop him?!" Sakura shouted.

"Of course I did," Sasuke replied. "But then Naruto told me to drop it and walked away."

Sakura bit her lip in worry.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "You know something I don't, don't you?"

Sakura quickly shook her but kept her lips tightly clenched.

"Tell me, now." Sasuke demanded, a glare on his face.

Sakura sighed in defeat, knowing if she denied him now, there'd be hell to pay. " He probably told you to drop it so he wouldn't get beaten up by Sai."

Sasuke's glare intensified. "What are you trying to say?"

"Sai abuses Naruto." Sakura said quietly, tears in her eyes.

Sasuke took a step back in surprising, shock and confusion in his eyes. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want you to think of him as weak. The only reason I know is because I kept questioning him." Sakura said, crying full out.

"That stupid idiot," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "He thinks he can handle everything on his own." Sasuke turned around and started to walk away.

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes. "Where are you going?!" She shouted after him.

"To go find him."

Sasuke arrived at his apartment and climbed into his car and started driving to Sai's.

When he reached the apartment complex and went inside. He went to the third floor and went to the end of the hall where he remembered where Sai's apartment was.

"Sai!" Sasuke shouted, knocking on the door. "Open this fucking door!"

The door opened and Sai leaned against the doorway glaring. "Uchiha."

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Sai smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"I know what you do to Naruto and I came to kick your fucking ass and get him back." Sasuke said, eyes filled with rage, appearing like a dark crimson.

Sai's smirk faltered before it was erased off his face completely "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke growled before grabbing Sai's shirt, pushing him inside and slamming the door with feet. "Don't play dumb with me asshole! You beat him to a point where he's afraid to tell anyone!"

Sai narrowed his eyes. "Go fuck yourself."

Sasuke punched him in the face, smirking of the crack of Sai's nose breaking.

Sai glared at him, wiping the blood from his broken nose. "Get out of my house, Uchiha."

"Not until I leave with Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"He's not here. Get out!" Sai growled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously before opening the door. "You stay away from him from now on. If I see or hear that your near him, I'll kill you."

"He's my fucking boyfriend! I can see him if I want!" Sai shouted before Sasuke slammed the door.

"Not anymore!" Sasuke yelled.

As Sasuke was driving back towards campus, he saw the library and decided to check there.

He parked his car and headed inside towards the young adult section where they always hung out.

"Naruto!" He whispered loudly, when he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair.

Naruto turned around and gave him a nervous smile. "Hey, uh, Sasuke. What're you, uh, doing here?"

"I came looking for you, dobe." Sasuke held his arm out and worry flashed in his eyes when he saw Naruto cringe. "Let's go."

"Sorry Sasuke, I don't feel like going to classes?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked down at him.

"Huh?" Confusion was visible in his azure eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you out to lunch."

Sasuke drove to a small café where the two of them ordered a sandwich and a milkshake.

"I want to talk to you about something." Sasuke placed his sandwich down onto the plate and concentrated solely on Naruto.

"Mmf. Shoot." Naruto said with his mouthful.

Sasuke lightly shook his head then gave him a look of concern. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Naruto swallowed audibly and took a sip of his milkshake. "How come I didn't tell you, what?"

"That Sai abused you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto dropped the sandwich onto his plate, panic flashed in his eyes. "W-who told you that?"

"Sakura."

Naruto let out a chuckle and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "She's lying. Seriously, I'm just that clumsy. It's not a big deal, really."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Naruto, you don't have to keep up the act anymore. I already confronted Sai, I doubt he's going to come near you any time soon."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair while pushing his plate away. He covered his face with his hands and let out a shaky breath. "He's not going to leave me alone, if anything, it'll just get worse!"

"It won't, I promise," Sasuke tried to reassure him. "And if you want, you could even move in with me."

Naruto looked up at him and his face scrunched up in thought. "Why would you do this for me?"

Sasuke gave him a smirk. "Because I like you."

* * *

Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out sometime this week. Not exactly sure when though.


	4. Chapter 3

I am terribly and utterly sorry about the late update. The past two to three weeks were busy, I had to prepare for a book festival, ball and tests. But at least I did update, haha, right? But hopefully I can get the last chapter up before final exams in late June, but don't expect too much, alright?

Anyways, this story has the rape scene in it (which I will admit is not very good, sorry again) butif you want to skip over it there's nothingthat important being said, I even added where it starts and ends. So, here you go!

* * *

Naruto sighed happily, turning over onto his side, trying to fall asleep. A few minutes later, he thrashed in happiness with a squeal. He sat up in bed, a grin on his face.

_'He likes me, he really likes me!_' He thought happily to himself. He then started to scold himself for sounding like a lovestruck girl. He then fell to his pillow, closed his eyes and tried to force his body to sleep.

A slam of a door woke him up. He glared at the ceiling then sat up, looked at the door and screamed in fright.

Sai was standing at the foot of his bed, a stern glare set on his face. "What's got you so fucking excited?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto screeched. He shuffled towards the headboard, trying to keep away from Sai.

"I can't visit my boyfriend?" Sai asked sweetly. The kind voice contradicted the glare that was plastered to his face.

"I-I'm not you're boyfr5iend," Naruto said, voice shaky.

"What." Sai's glare quickly left his face and was replaced with a blank stare.

Naruto swallowed audibly and sat up taller, fear slowing leaving and being repalced by courage. "I said, I'm not you're boyfriend." He surprised himself by how strong his voice came out.

Sai let out a chuckle. "No way." He started to pace, running a hand through his hair. "No fucking way!" He walked over to the bed post and kicked it. He turned to face Naruto, his eyes filled with rage. "I told you to stay away from that stupid Uchiha!"

Naruto cowered closer to the headboard as Sai came closer. "Y-you can't tell me what to do! He's my friend I can see him whenever I want to!"

Sai climbed onto the bed. "All you talk about is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! You moan his fucking name in your sleep! I look exactly like him, yet you can't even acknowledge that!"

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt me!" Tears started to run down his face.

Sai gave him a smirk. "It does if your my boyfriend at the time." He started to trace the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto turned away from Sai's touch. "Go away!"

Sai grabbed Naruto's chin and made him look at him. "You're mine, and that stupid Uchiha can do nothing about it!" He dug his nails into Naruto's jaw and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Sai took that moment to forcefully press they're lips together and shoved his tongue into his mouth.

XxXRape SceneXxX

Sai pulled away and pushed Naruto on the bed and started to remove his shirt.

Naruto leaned on his elbows, glared at Sai then wiped his mouth with his hand. "What the hell, you fucking bastard?"

Sai didn't respond and started trying to take Naruto's shirt off.

Naruto squirmed in Sai's grip. "Get off of me!"

"Silly Naruto." After successfully getting Naruto's shirt off, Sai started taking his pants off.

Naruto tried to reach for his shirt on the floor, but Sai stopped him by grasping his hips and pulling him towards him. "Come on Naruto, take your pants off."

Naruto glared at him from over his shoulder. "No! I'm not having sex with you! We're over get over it!" He turned back towards getting closer to the edge of the bed to grab his shirt.

With one swift movement, Sai got Naruto's pants and boxers halfway off. With a second tug, they were on the floor next to his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and brought him onto his lap. "I don't care, you'll give me yourself whether you want to or not."

Naruto squirmed in Sai's lap. "That's rape! You can't do this!"

Sai flipped Narito onto his back and hovered over him, a stern look on his face. "I can do whatever the hell I want to do." He then started to grind his hips onto Naruto's.

Naruto stared up at him in horror as he felt Sai start to become hard and a look of pleasure was on his face.

"Mm, now its time for the best part," he gave Naruto a smirk. He positioned himself as Naruto's entrance. "Having your virginity for myself."

Naruto screamed in pain as he felt Sai slam himself into Naruto's tight hole. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears as he felt Sai start to move inside him and feeling like he was being ripped in two.

"Uhn, Naruto, you're so tight," Sai groaned. "You feel wonderful around me." His thrusts started to become faster.

Naruto let out small wimpers, trying to think of anything but the pain that he was feeling.

Sai's movements became faster and faster, his breathing heavy and short. "Ah, almost there!" He gave a few more thrusts before he came inside him.

As Sai pulled out, Naruto felt the hot liquid inside him and he let the tears fall as the realization finally hit him, he was raped by his ex-boyfriend.

XxXEnd Rape SceneXxX

Naruto laid there, in pain, watching as Sai started to put his clothes on.

"I'll be seeing you, Na-ru-to." Sai said over his shoulder. He left the room and then the apartment, leaving Naruto alone and crying.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! If there are any mistakes, I'm apologizing now, I had to rewrite this chapter about 2 or 3 times so I got sick of reading it and so this chapter is poorly poofread.


	5. Chapter 4

So, here's the third nd "final" chapter. I only have an Epilouge left before its "complete". I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's apartment door the next morning. He stood there, waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one, he frowned at the closed door and knocked harder but still got no reply.

He turned the doorknob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. "Naruto?" He called out to the empty apartment.

He walked into the hallway and looked into the bedroom to see a lump of covers on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Come on Naruto, we don't want to be late for classes." Sasuke stood above the bed and crossed his arms to his side. "Okay, fine, we won't go to class. We'll move some of your stuff to my place instead."

There was still no reply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grasped the covers and pulled them down. His eyes widened at the sight of Naruto.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto was curled up in a ball, sobbing and naked.

Sasuke placed his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder but Naruto flinched away. "Naruto, it's me, Sasuke."

Naruto mumbled a response.

Sasuke leaned closer. "What was that?"

"I said go away!" Naruto sat up and screamed. His eyes were wet and puffy and his face was stained with tears.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed.

"Nothing," Naruto's sobbing stopped, but the tears kept falling.

"Tell me what happened." Sasuke patted the side of the bed next to him.

Naruto shook his head.

"Then at least come here," Sasuke urged him.

"I can't." Naruto turned away from him ashamed.

"Why can't y-" Sasuke stopped midsentence when it clicked in his head. He narrowed his eyes and a frown formed on his face. "Who did this to you?"

Naruto pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from crying.

"Tell me." Sasuke said sternly.

"Is it really that hard to figure it out?" Naruto asked in a small whisper.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut with a harsh click from his teeth. His eyes narrowed even more and his lip pulled back with a sneer. "Sai." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Naruto nodded shamefully and stared at his lap. His head was gently brought up by Sasuke grasping his chin gently. The concern in Sasuke's eyes caused Naruto to silently cry as he stared back.

"This isn't your fault, Naruto." Sasuke started to push back Naruto's hair from his face. "None of it is."

Naruto shook his head. "It is my fault, I'm the one who dated him."

"That doesn't give him the okay to do this," Sasuke reasoned. "A boyfriend should be loving, not abusive."

"I could've stopped him but I'm weak and stupid."

Sasuke got up and sat closer to Naruto, gently pulling him closer. "You're not weak and far from stupid too. Your one of the strongest people I know."

"But your always calling me dobe, it must mean something." Naruto muttered.

"Its just a pet name, just like you call me teme. Does that mean I am one?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something. "Don't answer hat."

Naruto closed his mouth and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Sasuke."

* * *

I'm so sad to see this story end, but then again I'm proud since it'll be my first, multi-chapter story I completed. Thank you all so much!


	6. Epilouge

So, the final chapter of Stick In The Mud! I'm sad to see this end but at the same time I feel amazingly proud. So from the lastest reviews I got, you guys don't want this story to end. So I've decided to make a sequel. I have no clue when I'll start it and when I'll post it so, yeah.

* * *

**Epilouge**

Naruto walked carefully down the steps of the university, bottom still sore. As he reached the last step, he looked around and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He shouted and waved.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk towards him.

The two of them shared a brief kiss.

"How do feel today?" Sasuke asked, his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Uh, it was a little uncomfortable sitting all day, but other than that I felt fine." Naruto replied leaning against Sasuke.

"If I see that fucking bastard it would be too soon." Sasuke growled.

Naruto sighed and gently shook his head. He closed his eyes as Sasuke led them to the library.

"For fuck's sake," Sasuke hissed.

"Hm?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke.

"I told you I'd see that asshole." Sasuke replied, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha?" His eyes then widened and he looked ahead to see Sai leaning against the fence of the stadium. He looked back up at Sasuke and gently grasped his sleeve. "Please don't start anything."

"I'm not going to start anything, I'm going to end it." Sasuke dropped his arm from Naruto's waist and clenched both fists tightly.

Naruto slowed his walk behind Sasuke. Sasuke reached out behind him and gently grabbed hold of Naruto's hand.

The two of them stopped in front of Sai, shoulder to shoulder. Sai looked at their hands, a look of disinterest on his face.

"Sai." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke." Sai didn't look away from their hands.

"Explain your actions last weekend," Sasuke demanded angrily. Sai looked away from their hands to glare at Naruto, who was looking up at Sasuke. "Before I beat you to a fucking pul-"

Sai sprung onto Naruto and slammed him hard to the ground. Naruto gasped out, trying to catch his breath when Sai punch him in the stomach. He could see black spots in his vision as he almost lost consciousness. He was punched once more when suddenly Sai was thrown off him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Sasuke shouted after he threw Sai to the ground.

Sai looked up at him, wiping the side of his mouth. "I'm giving that little bitch what he deserves." Sasuke punched Sai in the face.

"Don't call my boyfriend that!" Sasuke picked him up by the collar and brought him closer to his face. "If you know what's good for you." He brought his fist up and into Sai's stomach and let go of Sai's collar. He watched in satisfaction as he writhed in pain unto the ground.

Sasuke crouched down onto the ground and looked at Naruto with concern. "Are you okay?"

Naruto had his eyes shut tightly. "Yeah, I just need to catch my breath." He tried to say between coughs.

"Okay," Sasuke started to stand up before his legs were kicked and he fell to the ground.

"Never turn your back on an opponent, Uchiha." Sai said with a smirk as he tried to stand up. "And he's not your boyfriend.

Sasuke didn't reply as he kicked Sai in the groin. He stood up, as Sai crippled to the ground, and towered over him.

Sai squinted up at him, lying in a fetal position.

Sasuke kicked him over so he was lying on his back, then stomped his foot onto Sai's stomach. His eyes widened and he grunted in pain before coughing. "I'm giving you, your final warning. You will keep away from Naruto. Understood?"

Sai moaned in response.

Sasuke lifted his leg up and slammed his foot back down harder. "Understood!"

Sai screamed out in pain. "Alright! I understand!"

"Good." Sasuke kicked Sai onto his side before going back over to Naruto and helping him up. He looked over his shoulder at Sai one last time. "Goodbye asshole."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, you guys rock!


End file.
